Happy Birthday, Jenny Bear
by ChipetteLover16
Summary: It's Jeanette's 18th birthday and Manny will do anything to keep her to himself. Even lying to her after she meets the love of her life.
1. Happy Birthday, Jenny Bear

Hi, everyone! My name is Chipettelover16 and I am writing this with my good friend, SimonXJeanette99. We do not own these stories, we are just very big fans. This is chapter two of 18 years: a Simon and Jeanette tale and we really hope that you enjoy. Ice Age is respectfully owned by Blue Sky, Alvin and the Chipmunks is owned by Bagdasarian productions and Hotel Transylvania is owned by Sony Pictures Animation. Both SimonXJeanette99 and I hope this is entertaining and we hope to get reviews. While my friend did such a beautiful job on chapter one, I added a bit more duologue and then it goes into the preparation of Jeanette's birthday party. Okay, I'll shut up and let you read.

A large mammoth came into his house after checking the perimeter. Not a human or predator in sight. Hunters tried to chase the herd out of their home. Manny yelled for Ellie to run with their children. He sighed in relief that it worked. The last time it happened, he lost everything. He went into a room decorated in purple with royal blue curtains and a wooden post that a soft mattress lied on. Where was his child? She better have not run away. Not my baby girl! He thought. "Daddy?"

A small chipette hung upside down by her tail, a trick she had learned from her mother. Manny sighed in relief and picked up his daughter. "Honey, you scared me. I don't know what I would do if I lost my baby again."

"Daddy, Mommy says I have to grow up someday." Jeanette informed. Ellie was more accepting of the fact that babies don't stay babies forever. But not Manny. Her uncles barged in the room. "Who's ready for possum training?" Crash asked. "I am! Me, me!" Jeanette yelled, jumping out of Manny's trunk. Jeanette stood on the tree branch, wearing nothing but a purple helmet in case she fell. Flipping in the trees was not an easy technique. Ellie even explained to her daughter that she fell plenty of times when her mother possum taught her. "You can do it Jen, just here, tuck in your arms and legs and swing while upside down." Eddie explained to his niece. Jeanette did as demonstrated, swung from the branch, grabbed on to the next, and did a beautiful flip until landing on the last tree branch. Everyone cheered and Peaches lifted her baby sister in her trunk and nuzzled her.

"You did great, Jeanie! Even better than I did." Peaches said. Peaches was 18. 18. And she was already married. She snapped out of her thoughts when Julian, Peaches' husband came running towards them and the girls laughed at Julian tripping over a root. Manny rolled his eyes and took his nine year old daughter from Peaches.

"The hunters chased the mammoths into a cave and the mammoths were forced against the wall. They pelted them with rocks, and took their fur!" Manny said, telling the scared little girl a bedtime story. "I'm scared!" Jeanette said, beginning to hide under her covers. "And bit their toes! And took their berries!" Manny lifted the blanket and Jeanette was hiding under her bed. "Don't take my berries!" Jeanette said, holding blueberries, her favorite fruit. "Princess, don't be afraid. If anyone tries to hurt you again, they'll be as flat as a pancake. No one hurts daddy's girl." Jeanette laughed and yawned. It was time for bed. "Don't worry, baby. No human will hurt you as long as I live." Manny assured. As Jeanette slept, she dreamed about a new chapter in her life and hoped Simon was in it.

 **Nine years later...**

A bird flew into the village. Letters arrived about Jeanette's 18th birthday.

 _"Dearest friends and family, we would love to invite you to our daughter's 18th birthday. It will be something to remember."_

Of course it promised great security. No one wanted a human to find out. A certain villager was really excited to go to the party. Maybe he/she can find an old friend. Louis was really excited. Him and his mother loved Jeanette. Fran, Louis's mother, babysat her often when she was little because she didn't think Manny could take care of Jeanette even if the world depended on it. Everyone secretly went deep into the woods to the treehouse.

"Welcome to the Miller household, everyone!" Manny greeted. All of their friends came in. Diego and Shira came in and Shira was pregnant. "Hey, you're going to be a father, buddy! Congrats!" Sid said in his usual lisp. "Thank you, Sid." Diego said, mildly annoyed. "It's so good to see everyone!" Manny said. Fran had her arms crossed. "Almost everyone." He mumbled. "We wouldn't miss this for the world, buddy!" Diego exclaimed. "Thank you. Now I must go upstairs to see my little girl." Manny said. "She's not so little anymore, buddy!" Sid yelled. "Yes she is!" Manny growled. Everyone looked frightened by that sudden outburst.

Jeanette looked in her mirror. "Dad. You said that when I turned 18, you would let me go out like every other adult that gets to come and go after a visit." Jeanette, as a 18 year old changed a lot. She didn't wear her glasses much, she wore quite a bit of make up, and wore her hair down all the time. " But Jenny Bear, it's not safe. You could get killed or poison ivy." She said mimicking Manny, deepening her voice to do so. "Dad, you promised. You also promised when I was nine that you wouldn't be so over-protective anymore."

"Good morning, Jenny Bear! Happy birthday my little pumpkin." Jeanette hung upside down to face Manny. "Thank you, Dad. I know it's my birthday." She said. "I have so much fun planned! But first, we find your favorite fruit together. Just you and me." Manny said, pinching her cheek. "Dad, please. Let me speak. There's something we need to talk about." Jeanette started explaining. "You want to go out into the world. You can." Manny said calmly. "Ah-ha! I knew you were going to say that! But Dad, you gave me your word, and you know that I know that a mammoth's word is sacred, and mammoths never forget! That our trust is the very core of our- Wait, what?" Jeanette asked confused. "You want to go out into the world, you can." Manny said calmly. "You're just playing with me." Jeanette said, crossing her arms. "No, no no. You're old enough to drive a log now, you're old enough to see the world. You can go." Manny said. "Holy acorns! Holy acorns!" Jeanette jumped excitedly and hugged Manny. She got out of her closet carrying a suitcase and a sun hat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, honey . Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my favorite beach. Me and my friends used to play there." Jeanette explained. "But all of our friends and family came so far to come see you on your birthday." Manny said. "I know. I just want to see what's out there. Aren't I getting a little too old for these parties. I'm 18 years old." Jeanette's pupils got really big and her small pink lips quivered. "Oh, don't give me the sad chipmunk face." Guilt struck him and he gave in. " There's a trailer park a few miles from here. You could go there and be back here in thirty minutes or so." Manny said. Jeanette wiped her face. "Well, it's not the beach, but it's still technically out there! Okay, okay, okay." Jeanette put her stuff away and hugged Manny. "Thanks for trusting me." Jeanette said. "Of course, honey. I gave you my word." Manny said, unsure of this decision.

The family barged in."Hi, honey! Happy birthday!" They shouted. "Are you excited for your birthday?" Diego asked his niece sweetly. "Not as excited as I am right now! You guys are not going to believe this! Dad is actually letting me go out!"

"WHAT?! Where the humans are?!" Everyone panicked. "Excuse me, Manny! Have you lost it?! Letting your own daughter out near those horrible humans or predators you tell us about? They hate us, they're viscous, and they're very loud!" Fran scolded, holding Jeanette close to her. "Auntie Fran, maybe they're not as bad as we think." Jeanette said. "Okay, honey, be safe. Don't forget to bring food and a rifle." Shira said. "Just be careful, kiddo." Diego said. "I will. Bye, guys!" Jeanette jumped out of her window and swung through the trees. For the first time in nine years she felt free.

"Wow, Manny. I'm surprised you let her go. I'm proud of you. Manny?" Sid said. Manny was gone.

Well I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	2. Meet Simon

**Hello, guys! I'm very happy to give you this new chapter. Whoo! Two stories in one day. I published another story called Life is full of Surprises. Please read that one and review on both. The summary explains the entire thing. It's my attempt at writing a humanized Fanfiction for my Ice Age Alvin and the Chipmunks crossover series. But let's focus on this. My friend and I have worked really hard on this and would love to get reviews to see what you guys think. Enjoy and please review!**

Jeanette was a bit down about the human village. What had she done wrong? She said she was friendly. At least her father was here for her now.

"Okay honey, don't be upset anymore. Here, I brought your favorite! Pancakes with all your favorite berries with whipped cream. I promise I'll make it your best birthday ever. Mommy and your sister got you something very special." Manny said. "What did she get me?" Jeanette asked. Ellie always talked about getting something really special for Jeanette to celebrate one of the biggest days of her life. "You'll see. Now, just eat your breakfast and be down whenever you're ready, honey." Manny sighed in relief. His plan worked. He walked downstairs and looked around. Everything was normal.

Until, a male chipmunk entered the front door carrying a heavy backpack. Manny gasped in horror. "What is a male chipmunk doing here?!" He ran at his fastest speed and pushed the male into a private room. "Who are you, and how did you find this place?"

"Oh, I'm Simon and I was in the village and I received an invitation for a birthday party. I travel a lot. Especially since I'm eighteen and I needed to get out of the house." Simon replied a bit nervously, pushing his glasses up. "What is that on your back? What are you carrying? And what is on your body?" Manny asked the chipmunk a million questions and Simon once again felt pretty nervous. He wasn't always comfortable around new people.

"Well, I, um, lived with humans for most of my life, and I need this stuff to survive." The only word Manny heard was _humans._

 _"Kill the mammoth, we need food and supplies!"_ One human said in a flashback. The day he had lost his family. "You live with humans?!" Manny yelled. "Well yeah, they're my caretakers." Simon replied. "Oh no, if Jeanette sees you and learns you were raised by humans, she'll know I LIED!"

"Jeanette? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. I wonder where I heard it? Can I ask you, what kind of costume are you wearing?" Simon asked. "Costume? What the heck are you talking about?" Manny asked. "Okay, you need to leave the backpack and cloth thingies... here." Manny said, removing everything from Simon. "But I need that stuff." It'll be right here." Manny assured. The two boys walked out of the room.

"Whoa, this place is amazing!" Simon said. Manny smiled devilishly while trying to get Simon out the door. "Wait, why are we going out the front door?" Simon asked. Something caught his eye. "Oh, what's that?"

"Wow, these animal costumes are fantastic! "He bumped into a cave lion, and it towered above him and roared furiously. Simon screamed and ran into several animals in the process, finally realizing these guys are real. Manny tried to chase him down, but couldn't catch up.

"Honey, we just didn't know where you were. We thought you were still out." Shira explained as her niece helped her pregnant aunt downstairs. "Oh no, I don't know why I ever wanted to leave. The humans are so boring." Jeanette replied. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard screaming and a guy bumped right into her, knocking both of them off the stairs. Shira was able to get out of the way, but was worried about Jeanette.

Both groaned in pain and looked up. Jeanette gasped as she recognized the male. Both chipmunks felt a rush through their bodies, but didn't know they were in love.

Manny came in front of Jeanette and blocked her view of Simon. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Jeanette held her head. "That was weird." She heard the boy groan. "My head hurts." Simon groaned. "Um, who exactly is that?" Jeanette asked. "Who is what?" Manny faked, and then heard Simon groan again. "Oh, that. That is uh, nobody."

"Seriously, Dad?" Jeanette asked, unamused. "Dad?!" Simon asked in surprise. "Yeah, I know. A chipmunk is a mammoth's daughter. Everyone freaks out at first."

"A mammoth?!" Simon exclaimed in surprise. Manny chuckled nervously. "I love you, honeysuckle!" Jeanette looked in her father's direction suspiciously. He was up to something.

 **Okay, there's chapter four. The other two chapters are written by my good friend SimonXJeanette99. I'll write some more soon, so in the meantime, write up some reviews!**


End file.
